The Wizards Come Back
by Hibiki Lui
Summary: The wizards are normal and happy until a evil wizard threatens to shut down the wizard world. The siblings have to come bak and reunite on another adventure. Wizards vs. Wizards
1. Chapter 1 - The Aftermath

**Author's Note**

* * *

I am starting another story in place of Behind Len's Imagination. Which turned out great :). This is about wizards of waverly place and what happens after the finale. I love writing about stuff that I like. And I like Wizards! This story is told from the 2nd person view. Enjoy!

* * *

**Alex's Story**

**(3 Years Later)**

Alex unzipped her sweater and laid it on the coat rack. She was more responsible now and didn't use the spell to put on a cashmere sweater. She now lived in a mortal house after her old apartment was destroyed and taken over by the angels of darkness.

She lived with her husband Mason and they had their wedding inside because Alex always stayed inside because she was lazy. Her best friend Harper ended up Marrying Zeke long after the wizards competition because Zeke was always reluctant towards girls. Harper took forever to plan the wedding because of her crazy interest towards clothes.

Alex went onto the couch and started eating a bag of chips. Mason then came over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. They were all normal and happy. Until the home phone rang from the dining room. Mason got up and answered the phone. Which was likely because dogs love new people. Even though Mason was a werewolf.

"Who is it?" Mason said formally.

"Um...Justin Russo. Is Alex here? I need to talk to her." Justin said.

"Yes Justin just one second." Mason said.

"Alex! Your brother is on the phone!" Mason yelled.

"Tell him I am unavailable!" Alex yelled back.

"Alex is not-"

"Fine I will answer it!" Alex interrupted. Alex got off the couch and grabbed the phone.

"What." Alex said.

"There is trouble down in Wiztech. I need your help. We need three siblings powers together to stop the evil wizard who threatens to drain the wizard world." Justin said bravely, now that he was the main professor of the wizard world.

"What about Max...he is not a wizard anymore. Plus, he has the sub station to take care of with mom and dad." Alex said.

"I am the professor. I am pretty sure I can grant him powers temporarily." Justin said.

"Yeah...but what about Mason." Alex said.

"Take him with you! We can even have Juliet, Harper, and Zeke." Justin said.

"Fine...I'm in."


	2. Chapter 2 - Justin

**Justin's Story**

* * *

When Justin got the news he was immediately sent to a giant office inside the wizard world. Professor Crumbs was there on the other side of a huge desk.

"Justin Russo, you will have the responsibility of being head of the wizard world. Take this key, it will unlock every door in the wizard world. Even Plastic!" Professor Crumbs said.

Justin gasped at the thought of a key that can even penatrate plastic, the natural enemy of magic.

"Thank you sir it is a great honer to be awarded this...key." Justin said. Justin kicked his legs back and forth out of stress. Professor Crumbs grabbed something from a closet in the back and handed it to me.

"It is a wand. My wand, of course. It will grant you magical powers that are like no other. More than even a full wizard can do." Prof. Crumbs said.

"Wow this is awesome. What type of powers?" Justin said.

"Not even I know that. Almost...anything." Prof. Crumbs said.

"Thank you professor." Justin was about to grab the wand but Prof. Crumbs stopped him.

"Justin, you know you must sign papers before you have this wand."

"Yes of course Professor." Justin said. Prof. Crumbs handed him a war of papers from under his desk. Justin then got to work. But then a person's voice rang over the office and red flashing lights started to flash everywhere.

"What happening!" Justin yelled.

"Sh...Justin listen. It is the king of the angels of darkness."


	3. Chapter 3 - Max

**Max's Story**

* * *

Once Max got the strangely exiting news of going to the sub station to carry on the business. He was transported to the sub station along with his mom and dad. Max went over to the freezer and opened it. There was no magic to be seen there.

"Back to normal..." Max said to himself. Max closed the door and headed to the living room. Alex was there but not Justin. Max wasn't used to being a mortal so his dad had to teach him some of the basics.

"Max, now that you are a mortal there is some things you must know about...the ordinary life. Obviously your Plan B you made a couple years back isn't going to work. You need to get a different job." Jerry said.

Jerry grabbed a newspaper from the counter in the kitchen.

"This has loads of jobs that may be useful. I know your only 15 but gettig a job now will help you get things you want. Hopefully logical things." Jerry said.

Max grabbed the newspaper and started to look through it. There was a big page that said jobs for you. There was millions of boring jobs like plumbing or working in a office all day.

"Dad these jobs are boring." Max said.

"It is only part-time until your old enough to carry on the business of the family." Jerry told Max.

"Fine." Max flatly said.

Max then found the job that was perfect for him. A joker.


	4. Chapter 4 - Justin and Alex Continued

**Justin's Story Continued**

* * *

"Ha Ha Ha!" Gorog's Voice could be heard From miles away.

"Justin Russo...you are a major threat to my invasion of the wizard world. For that I will conceal you and Professor Crumbs...in ice until I am powerful enough to stop you...I should talk less." Gorog said.

"But...how did you?" Justin said, stuttering.

"With a little help from...my followers." Gorog said.

All of a sudden we could hear hundreds of evil laughs coming out of he monitor. "I have already killed the wizards in the control room. Why am I still talking! Now, let's make everyone forget about you two and freeze you." Gorog said. Gorog uttered a spell which instantly froze justin and professor crumbs without them saying anything.

This story takes place when Justin finally defrosts.

**Alex's story continued**

* * *

Alex hung up the phone and started talking to Mason. Justin didn't mention the frosting because he didn't remember anything from before.

"Um...Mason we have to go back to Waverly sub station. There has been some evil wizard threatening to shut off all our powers and he might even shut down the wizard world." Alex said.

"Oh. That's horrible!" Mason said in his British accent.

"We have to go quickly. I don't want to lose my werewolf abilities...oh yeah we have to go for your powers too." Mason said.

Alex walked over and sat on the couch next to him.

"Don't worry, we will all be ok." Alex said. Mason nodded and then they headed towards there car.

"Wait, im a wizard!" Alex said, chuckling. Alex grabbed her wand and flashed all the way over to waverly sub station. They were only about 100 miles away because they were on the other side of New York.

"Sweet, sweet home." Alex said to herself.

* * *

**Author's note**

* * *

Ok I am finally back I have been very busy. This is why I haven't been uploading in a while. Hope you liked this new long chapter!


	5. Chapter 5 - All together

**Chapter 5 - Everybody is back together**

* * *

The Sub Station laid before there very eyes. It looked fairly the same even on the inside. They went in and there mom and dad welcomed them inside. They saw Max who was cleaning the counters at the sub station.

"We haven't seen you guys in like a few months!" There mother said.

"It is great to see you too, but we came here for a reason. Gorog; the Angel of Darkness king. Has threatened to shut down he wizard world making all of our powers useless." Justin said.

"Oh...that is horrible. Back then we didn't have evil kings going and killing everyone. It is much more dangerous now." There dad said.

"We need some help from Max." Alex said. Max looked up from his cleaning into Alex's eyes.

"But i don't have powers..." Max said.

"Oh yeah, well your big brother is the professor of Wiztech. So i could work something out." Justin said with a smile on his face. Justin laid his hand over Max's head and Justin's hand started growing. Justin uttered a few magical words and them Max glowed with a giant orb of light

Justin grabbed a wand from his endless bag of magical stuff and handed it to Max.

"My wand!" Max yelled.

"Crumbs gave it to me when your powers were taken away so if this happened you could have it back." Justin said.

"Don't break it like you usually do." There Dad said, giggling.

"What about the Sub station?" Max said, surprising everyone that he actually cared about it.

"Me and your mom are 40-" There Mom grunted.

"Fine, I am 40 and your mom _is _35. We could handle it." There dad said.

"Ok..." Max said. They all said there goodbyes and there dad handed Justin something.

"It is a walkie-talkie so we can talk. It is magical of course because regular phones don't work in the wizard world." There dad said.

The said there final goodbyes and headed towards the freezer. He casted a spell and It opened into there magical room. They headed towards the portal and opened it. It was all white. They lined up and went inside.


	6. Chapter 6 - In the wizard world

**Chapter 6 – At the Wizard World**

* * *

Alex hasn't been in the wizard world in such a long time so she was amazed at her surroundings. Witches, vampires, and goblins were roaming everywhere. There were many buildings which had a variety of designs. But there was one thing wrong…everyone looked possessed. Everyone looked as if they had been shown the face of death itself. It was horrible…the trio automatically suspected the work of the evil wizard.

"What…what…what has happened?" Justin said, while shivering his teeth.

"I think we are all asking that question." Alex said. There was a man walking around who looked oddly familiar to their friend Hugh Normus. They slowly walked towards him, reluctantly.

"H…Hello? Is that you Hugh?" Justin said. Hugh turned his head towards Justin's.

"He…Go…Away…kill…kill…kill." Hugh suspiciously said while backing off.

The trio quickly ran away towards the streetlight where nobody resided.

"What is wrong with him has he turned crazy?" Max said looking worried.

"I don't know but we must find out immediately." Justin said, kicking his feet together in anxiety. Justin felt a rumble in his pocket.

"Hello? Hello?" A voice came from his pocket.

"It is dad! Answer it!" Alex said. Justin grabbed his magical walkie-talkie and spoke into it.

"Yes dad, what is it, were in a bad place right now by the way."

"I have discovered good and bad news." Dad said through the magical walkie-talkie.

"Good news is that we might have found a way to stop the wizard, bad news is that it might destroy everything in existence." Dad warned.

"What the hell is it dad! We don't have much time left until he captures everyone in the wizard world…including us." Alex yelled. Justin hanged up the walkie-talkie immediately. Max was the only one to notice that Alex and Justin were slowly falling under the spell to become more evil. He couldn't find a way to stop it.

"I am done with this_. Some are evil, some are kind, but now all must speak their mind._" Justin said. Instantly, everyone started to spit out random gibberish.

"I once peed in public!" Some random guy said from far away.

"OK calm down!" Justin yelled. Everybody went quiet slow and steady.

"What has happened to all you guys?" Max yelled, never including all the facts. Everyone started talking at once and Max couldn't keep track.

"Just one man…" Max said. A small kid came up from the middle of the crowd and approached Max.

"He…performed a spell…all I know is that all wizards will lose their powers…in one week." The little boy said.


	7. Chapter 7 - In a Rush

**Chapter - 7 - In a rush**

* * *

Justin and Alex quickly ran away from the boy and started talking gibberish. Max walked over and joined in the process of making a plan. They held there hands together and quickly zapped away. Max ran over and quickly put a hand on them as they went away.

They found themselves in a meeting hall with nobody in it. The only thing that was moving was a chair in the middle of the hall. Several paintings of recent wizard professors hung on the walls. There was a gigantic stand in the middle of the room for the professor of wiztech.

"Welcome to my office." Justin said, greatly appreciating his office. Justin walked forward slowly and stood on his post at the front of the room.

"One question...why are we here?" Max said. Alex went over and sat in one of the swivel chairs to the right.

"There are many secret controls here to help if a crisis happens like this." Justin said. He walked to the back of the room and started tapping some buttons on the wall. The bookshelf next to him slowly turned clockwise and revealed.

"Wow..." Max said in awe as he slowly approached the mystical room. The room was very extraordinary. Flags were hung up on very side of the wall. Many chests and papers were scattered around in a odd fashion. Justin walked over the creaky boards to the mystical room. A thin glass barrier was blocking the way to the room. Justin spoke some foreign language and the glass barrier shattered before there very eyes.

Justin walked in and skimmed through some papers that were lying around.

"Aha! This is what I've been looking for!" Justin said sounding like Sherlock Holmes. He held up a small paper and held it in the air. Lots of writing was on it similar to the writing of the constitution. He laid it on a old table that was at the end of the room.

"This is the spell that will grant us unlimited and stronger magic. It can only be used two times. This will be the second." Justin said, whispering the final part.

"Wait...when was it used first?" Alex asked. Justin walked towards Alex and spoke in a spooky tone.

"It was a evil wizard. Also known as Gorog's father."


	8. Chapter 8 - Back to Full Power

**Chapter 8 - Back to full power**

* * *

"Seriously? Does Gorog always have to be involved with evil? I mean he is just the king of the Angels of Darkness." Max said.

Justin walked over to max and spoke.

"Gorog has always been involved with evil even before he tried to take the moral compass. Look in your text books." Justin said. Max stuck his tongue out and started to follow Justin. Alex stood next to Justin as he started to speak the spell.

"Wizards...Humans...must come together and fight for their life. We are at the tip of the knife. Please give us the power to overcome the evil. By the power vested in me, make us unite!" Justin yelled.

Suddenly, the ground started to rumble and a fireball soared over the trio. Max flinched but quickly snapped back into place. More fireballs came and soon the whole room was filled with flying fireballs. They felt a very tingling feeling inside their body. Almost a sense that they were suspended in midair. Mortals in Florida, Wyoming, California, Texas, etc. felt the same feeling too.

"Aaaaah!" Max yelled as he was lifted into the air the same as the others. Then it suddenly stopped. There was nothing. Just the tick tock of the grandfather clock.

"Whoa..." Alex said to break the silence.

"Why did you include the humans part? And...what's up with the power vested in me part?" Alex said.

"Um... yeah they know. And second, just a bit of sparkle to make it epic." Justin said, chuckling the last part. Alex spedwalked over to Justin.

"The humans...know...about wizards! Are you kidding me?! WHY?!" Alex yelled in Justin's part.

Justin spoke in a tone that made it sound like the answer was obvious.

"What would the humans do if Gorog destroyed the world and nobody was there to back up the story! Social media is so haywire now that the story would have numerous sides to the phenomenon." Alex just walked away and teleported away.

"What is her deal?" Said Max.

"Shut up Max, we have to work to do, nobody cares about her now." Justin said. Max just shrugged and kept walking with Justin. "Now that we are at full power we need to create a plan for defeating Gorog. And I know just the person...Harper.


End file.
